Love and Life
by True eNVy
Summary: Maryse and Kelly went through a tough path to get together, now what happened in the past? Mickie and Melina also mentioned
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh! Let go of me!" exclaimed Kelly who was getting agitated because her girlfriend of 10 months Maryse refused to release her from their embrace.

"Haha, you're going to have to work your way out dear", giggled Maryse who just tightened her embrace around the peppy little blonde who was squirming in her arms.

"Maryse! I'm serious let me go!" shouted Kelly who finally managed to get Maryse's arms opened up enough to squirm her way out.

"Aww, you ruined my fun", laughed the French-Canadian who leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"You have to get ready for our double date with Mickie and Melina!" said the Florida native who couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's antics no mater how hard she tried.

"Ok, Ok, I'll go get ready", replied Maryse with a smile seeing her girlfriend not be able to resist her charm.

-1 hour of changing and then driving to the mall later-

"What the heck took you guys so long!" fumed Melina who had gotten angry because of having to wait for the blonde couple for over two hours.

"Mel, breath, they probably got stuck in track or something," softly insisted Mickie who just smiled at Maryse and Kelly.

"Thank god for Mickie's nice attitude!" thought Kelly and Maryse at the same time.

"Sorry Melina, we got stuck in a jam", said Maryse who could hear Kelly slightly snickering in the background.

"Alright, but don't do it again!" replied Melina who just eyed the couple then linked her arm with Mickie's and started walking towards one of her favorite shops with Mickie at her side and Maryse and Kelly trailing behind.

After about two and a half hours of shopping later they all decided they where hungry and decided to go eat in a café two blocks from the mall. When they had finished eating Mickie and Melina went for a walk in the park while Maryse and Kelly went back to their hotel.

"You didn't need to save for them earlier, hon", said Melina who softly smiled at her wife.

"I know but you have to give them a break after all they went through to be together", replied Mickie who thought about how hard it was for Maryse and Kelly to get together.

The flash back is not until the next chapter sorry Tune in to find out what happened before Maryse and Kelly got together


	2. Flashbacks and Confusion?

-FLASHBACK-

"_1—2—3!" was all Kelly could hear as the referee smacked his cold, hard hand on the mat and she knew that she had fallen victim to Maryse's dreaded French Kiss. In the background of it all Kelly could hear the sound of Mickie James calling her name and Melina fending off Michelle McScary to keep her from causing anymore damage to the already weak blond Floridian. _

"_Kelly! Kelly!" shouted Mickie who ran over and picked up the young Diva who was in immense pain and carried her up the ramp to the infirmary. Once they entered the infirmary there where staff who had been on stand-by ready to quickly get to giving Kelly an emergency checkup. Once they had checked her pulse, blood rate, and blood flow the doctor assured Mickie and Melina that Kelly was fine but she would need some aspirin and a lot of rest. After getting changed and helping Kelly change Mickie and Melina took Kelly back to her hotel room where her room mate who happened to be the person who put her in the state she was in who happened to be none other than Maryse. The cocky French-Canadian had quickly fallen asleep upon arriving back at her hotel after her match with Kelly._

"_My God! Can anyone get anymore arrogant then Maryse?" questioned Melina who was talking a bit louder then she thought._

"_Mel, please don't talk about someone when they're right across the room from us", whispered Mickie who had a feeling the blond who was the topic of their conversation was not sleeping._

"_Oh, who cares Mick? It's not like she's going to spring to life when we're not looking", replied Melina who just laughed at her girlfriends rather compassionate attitude towards everyone. _

"_Well, Maryse isn't exactly sleeping, dear", confided Mickie to Melina who just gave her a funny expression._

"_What do you mean?" replied Melina with a questioning look in her eyes._

"_Look over at Maryse," answered Mickie quietly while quickly sending a glance to the blond who was pretending to be asleep._

"_We should go home now," yawned Melina._

"_Yeah, come on let's go," sighed Mickie who took her girlfriends hand and pulled her towards the door. Maryse, who had sat up after the brunette couple left, slowly crept over to Kelly who was asleep and placed her hand on the younger blonds face slowly stroking it. _

"_I wish I could tell her how I felt," thought Maryse to herself as she slowly leant over and giving in to her lust placed a soft lingering kiss on Kelly's lips. Then with a quick breath slipped back into her bed and drifted into peaceful sleep._

_Please read, review, and tune in to read the next chapter to this story :D_


	3. Flashbacks and Confusion? Part 2

**-Flashbacks Continued-**

_The next morning Maryse woke up to the sight of Kelly Kelly's peaceful sleeping face and the sound of the soft humming of the fridge that was provided with the room._

"_Asleep yet still so beautiful", thought Maryse to herself as she sat up on the mattress and walked over to lean next to Kelly's bed and stare at the younger blondes sleeping face._

"_Maryse…I….l…..you", mumbled Kelly in her sleep. _

"_Did she just say she loves me!" thought Maryse with shock in her eyes, "No, she only said "l"! Maybe she said loath!" Maryse whispered softly to herself._

"_Maryse why are you staring at me?" grumbled Kelly who sat up from her bed and glared at the French-Canadian who seemed to be rather shocked or freaked out for being caught about to do something bad._

"_No reason, I thought I saw a cockroach on your bed", replied Maryse who was suddenly leapt on by Kelly who screamed in fear while franticly searching for the bug until the she noticed that she was face to face with the sexy French-Canadian diva. Blue eyes met hazel and they both slowly leaned in with out noticing and when there faces where a mere inch away Kelly's phone began ringing and she quickly got of the other women and walked over to her phone and answered it._

"_Hi Tiff" said Kelly into the phone while eyeing Maryse who got up off the floor and went into the bathroom to wash her face and calm her breathing._

"_Hey, you feeling better?" replied Tiffany._

"_Yeah, but my head still kind of hurts, though it's nothing I can't handle", answered Kelly who smiled at her best friends concern for her._

"_Oh, then make sure to get some rest ok?" commented Tiffany who just grinned at her friend's tough act even though she was in pain._

"_I know!" giggled Kelly who laughed at Tiffany's maternal act towards her._

"_All right then I got to go now bye", said Tiffany with a laugh._

"_Ok see you", replied Kelly who closed her phone and walked over to her bed and picked up the anklet that she had dropped earlier when she had jumped on Maryse. When she thought back to what happened with Maryse, Kelly blushed a bright red and smiled quietly to herself unaware that Maryse was also blushing and had a goofy grin on her usually gleaming face._

"_I can't seriously have a crush on her!" Kelly mentally shouted at herself while thinking about how sensually Maryse looked at things with those beautiful hazel eyes and flashing that sexy smirk that could any man or women melt._

_**-Later That Afternoon (At the Arena)-**_

"Hey blondie," greeted John towards Kelly who was lost in a daze of daydreams of Maryse getting out of the shower with droplets of water still shimmering on her evenly tanned skin. Kelly still in her daydream walked right past John who gave her a funny look and just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. Still lost in her daze Kelly continued walking into she bumped into Maryse who was holding a cup of strawberry iced tea ended up spilling all of her drink on herself and Kelly.

"AHHHH!" screamed Maryse who was dripping wet and sticky from the tea looked angrily over at Kelly until she noticed how the tiny drops of tea twinkled on the pale skin of the Florida native.

"Maryse, I'm so sorry!" apologized Kelly who blushed from embarrassment.

"Ummm…. forget it, it's ok", replied Maryse who dashed past Kelly and towards her private locker room.

"What's with her?" Kelly thought to herself and continued walking to her locker room to change and get ready for her match against Layla later that evening.

So what do you guys think? Is it good? Please read and review! :]


	4. She Loves Me

**-What just happened?-**

The next day Kelly decided she wanted to go out and look for new lingerie sets, a couple pairs of skinny jeans, and more accessories to go with her outfits. Maryse on the other hand had not known that Kelly was gone until she noticed that the younger diva's bed was empty and there was no one in the room.

"I think it's time I get more perfume", smiled Maryse too herself while getting up off the bed, taking a quick shower, and changing into a pair of skinny jeans with black boots, a light blue tank top, and a leather jacket to finish it up.

**-At the Mall-**

"Should I got with the black set, the blue set, or the purple set?" thought Kelly who just couldn't decide which lingerie set to buy, when she noticed Maryse entering the store.

"Hey, Maryse!" shouted Kelly to Maryse who looked at her and smirked while giving Kelly a once over.

"What's up, K2?" asked Maryse who could see the grin on Kelly's face at the mention of her nickname.

"Could you help me decide which lingerie set I should get?" questioned Kelly who slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Uhhh…I don't think that's…a...good…" stuttered Maryse before she was interrupted by Kelly who said.

"You just have to see me put it on and tell me what you think!" exclaimed Kelly who was in desperate need of help.

"Well…ok", replied Maryse who subconsciously rubbed the back of her head and let out an exasperated sigh followed Kelly towards the fitting rooms.

**-In the Fitting Room-**

"How's this one?" asked Kelly who turned around in the blue lingerie set that she was wearing and giving Maryse a sexy smile.

"It…it l-looks r-r-really nice", replied Maryse who's stuttering had gotten even worse and now she was furiously blushing.

"Ok, then I think I'll get this one", grinned Kelly who got was happy to have finally picked the one she thought was really pretty and was about to thank the other blond when she suddenly felt Maryse pin her to the wall and forcing her lips on Kelly's into a passionate kiss, which Kelly happily responded to. Letting out a soft moan Kelly felt Maryse's tongue softly touching her lips and opening her mouth just enough for Maryse to slide her tongue into Kelly's mouth and twisting their tongues together while slowly reaching down and squeezing Kelly's bra clad breast which really surprised Kelly who could do nothing more then groan at the pleasure. Maryse who pulled away panting, blushed and wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist whispered in Kelly's ear.

"Please love me back", breathed the sexy accented voice. Kelly who was extremely excited and just plain shocked simply nodded and Maryse pulled away slowly and leaving a chaste kiss on Kelly's lips before asking Kelly.

"Would you like to go out this Friday to maybe have dinner and see a movie?" questioned the French-Canadian who looked shyly at the Florida native and gave her a soft smile.

"Yes, Maryse I would love to go out with you!" replied the Kelly who jumped into Maryse's arms and gave the other blonde a kiss and a hug.

"I think maybe you should put some clothes on before I'm tempted to do more things to you", smirked Maryse who added a slap to Kelly's butt, which emitted a yelp from the younger diva.

"Maryse!" exclaimed Kelly who pretended to be mad. After Kelly had finished changing Maryse grabbed a hold of her hand and lead her over to a café that was across the street from the shopping center. They where given a table on the outside of the café where they got to know each other better and enjoyed a nice light lunch under the bright sun which seemed to shine brighter then before to the two divas. Kelly learned that Maryse had graduated from the University of Montreal with a Master's Degree in Health Assessment and that Maryse loved to eat sweets even though it seemed like she didn't eat anything sugary because of her figure. Maryse learned that Kelly graduated from the University of Florida with her Master's in Art and that Kelly loved swimming and knew how to play volleyball. Once they realized it was getting late Maryse offered Kelly a ride home in her car, which Kelly excepted because Kelly had taken a taxi to get to the mall earlier that day.


	5. The New Beginning?

**-The New Beginning?-**

"Mmmmhhmmm", was all Kelly could manage as Maryse pushed her against the wall of their hotel room while pressing their lips together in a long and passionate kiss that always let both of them breathless. It had been two months since the incident in the dressing room and the two blond divas couldn't be any happier to have each other by the others side. When they had started dating it had been quite awkward to explain to all their friends and family about their relationship but after some serious talks and a few explanations everyone had agreed that they made a cute couple and there would be no more questions asked. As Kelly gave in to Maryse's soft lips and the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue touching her lips she thought back to how much tension there was on their first date.

-_Begin Flashback-_

_Maryse had been pacing back and forward for the last thirty minutes in the restaurant that she had gotten reservations for and now she was trying to think up what to say when Kelly arrived in the limo that Maryse had sent to pick up her date for the night. Kelly sat silently in the limousine and nervously tapped her fingers against the window of the limo when suddenly she realized that they had arrived at the destination and when the chauffer got out of the front to open the door she thanked him with a smile and headed into the restraunt. When Maryse saw Kelly walk in dressed in a short light blue strapless dress with a pair of aquamarine heels to match her mouth almost dropped to the ground at how marvelously the younger blond pulled of the look while she herself had gone with a black dress that had a plunging neckline and matching black stilettos. Maryse obviously was one of those people who loved to pride herself on always knowing exactly what to say but for once she was caught so of guard that even she didn't know how respond. When she did manage to regain control of her body she walked over to the Florida native and took a hold of her hand kissing it then leading Kelly to their table. The waiter came to take their orders and both ordered a salad and champagne for Maryse while Kelly asked for water. The shared conversation about the current events that where coming up on WWE and then they discussed the storyline that Vince McMahon had prepared for them. At the end of the night both divas where extremely happy and chatting away about the most random topics and when time came for Maryse to take Kelly back to her apartment both blonds felt a little sad. The limousine came and picked up both them and Maryse walked Kelly up to her apartment and they shared a sweet kiss before Kelly went into her room. _

"_I think I just might be falling in love", thought Maryse to herself as she headed back to the limo._

_-End Flashback-_

That was when Kelly couldn't take it anymore and she pulled away from Maryse giggling loudly while the French-Canadian gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry I was thinking about are first date", said Kelly through her fit of giggles. Maryse raised her eyebrow before laughing with her girlfriend about what had happened a while after their date.

"I know, I know that was the most awkward moment of my life", replied Maryse who had finally stopped laughing. Giving Kelly a very inappropriate once over Maryse whispered in Kelly's ear.

"But I don't regret that it happened because it gave me a chance to do naughty things to you," breathed the sexy accented voice to which Kelly blushed and looked down at the ground as a response to the Quebec natives teasing. Grinning Kelly looked back up and swiftly pushed Maryse on to the bed and pinned her against while pressing her lips on to her girlfriends and after a very steamy make out session both blonds fell asleep. Maryse was laying on her side asleep with her arms wrapped around Kelly's slim waist while Kelly had her face pressed against Maryse's chest nuzzling it softly to get more of the heat radiating from it and fell asleep to the sound of the soft beating of her loves heart.


	6. Encounter with an Ex

**-Encounter with an Ex-**

_Brrr _vibrated Maryse's phone as she lay in bed with Kelly who was still peacefully sleeping in her arms, smiling, Maryse picked up her phone and answered with a simple, "Hello?" and the person who answered on the other line truly did shock Maryse.

"Maryse, is that you?" questioned the mystery person towards Maryse who had been stunned into silence.

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you calling Angel? So you can break my heart again?" responded Maryse who had a sad expression on her face.

"Look I just wanted to say that I was sorry and I wanted to talk to you maybe over some coffee?" asked Angelina who sat silently on the other line.

"I don't know Angel, the last time we talked was when you ended our relationship over a year ago", replied Maryse who frowned at the thought of the day her relationship that had lasted 2 years with Angelina Love had ended with tears.

_-Flashback-_

_Ding Dong sounded the doorbell to the Ouellet manor in Canada as a young platinum blond girl ran down the stairs to answer it. Opening the door she was met with a discontent expression on the face of her girlfriend Angelina._

"_Baby, what's wrong?" questioned Maryse who had gotten worried at why her girlfriend looked so unhappy and bothered._

"_I think we need to talk, M", answered Angelina simply._

"_Ok, what about?" said Maryse who gave the other blond a confused look._

"_Look Maryse I think…t-that we should b-break up", said Angelina who just looked at her girlfriend who had a hurt and disheartened look on her face._

"_What? But why?" screamed Maryse who had resorted to a more childish way to answer._

"_It's simply because you don't satisfy my needs anymore and I found someone who takes care of my urges", replied Angelina who had a dispassionate look on her face._

"_What?" shouted Maryse who began who sob loudly and just quickly pushed Angelina out the door and slammed the door in her ex-girlfriends face. Pressing her back to the door Maryse slowly slide to a kneeling position and hugged her knees to her chest while crying her eyes out._

"_WHY? WHY?" shouted Maryse mentally to herself while weeping. After crying two hours straight Maryse finally came to a conclusion about why this caused her so much pain in the first place._

"_I know now, it's simply because I let myself be weak and love her! I vow from this day forth I'll never fully love anyone ever again!" thought the depressed Quebec native and from that day on Maryse continuously had one-night stands and would leave so many hearts broken. That was until one day Maryse was walking around bored and accidentally knocked into another blond who slipped and fell onto her behind._

"_Oh my gosh! I am sooo sorry! Are you-?" questioned the worried diva while helping the other girl up until she got a proper look of the girls face. "ok?"_

"_Umm I'm fine thanks!" smiled the nameless blond who's smile obviously had to adorable dimples that framed the face of an angel._

"_So...hi there! I'm Maryse Ouellet", said Maryse who switched to a more flirtatious voice while extending her hand._

"_Ohh, I'm Kelly K. Blank", responded Kelly who took Maryse's hand and shook it._

"_Cool, what's the 'K' stand for?" said Maryse who gave Kelly a once over._

"_It's Kelly, my parents named me Kelly Kelly Blank", said the young beauty with a soft smile._

"_I see, the diva so nice her parents named her twice?" replied Maryse who continued gazing at Kelly._

"_Yeah..", quietly whispered Kelly._

'_So Kelly Blank huh? Looks like she's a hottie alright", thought Maryse who examined Kelly's out fit which consisted of a light v-necked dress with a black belt that held a slim waist and on her feet where a pair of knee high black boots._

"_So I was wondering if you like to come with me to my hotel room?" smirked Maryse who licked her lips._

"_Uhh no thanks. I've heard of you Maryse, you're the playgirl who leaves a girl with a broken heart. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go", replied Kelly with a smirk of her own before leaning over and picking up her hand bag then walked out the exit._

'_Playing hard to get, huh?' smiled Maryse who knew that the chase had just begun. After that night Maryse spent days looking for the beautiful girl but came with no luck until she learned from on of her playthings the the blond angel had been only visiting for two days and had promptly returned to her home in Jacksonville, Florida. _

'_I promise we'll meet again someday my angel!' Maryse silently smiled to herself._

_-End Flashback-_

"M? M?" shouted Angelina who shook Maryse out of her flashback.

"Ok, I'll go", calmly replied Maryse.

_**So, what do you guys think? Dramatic enough? I'm planning on bringing a little drama into the story so please R & R **___


	7. What?

**-What?-**

_-At the Jersey Café-_

_Maryse sat silently sipping her non-fat, sugar-free mocha latte as she waited for her companion and thought about what she was going to say to the woman who broke her heart 2 years ago in her hometown and made her go through depression, well, that was until Kelly, of course. With Kelly on her mind she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her sweet girlfriend's adorable smile, those brilliantly bright blue eyes, and that angelic face that was framed by blond hair that was neatly layered. Right when Maryse thought about Kelly, Angelina walked in and sat in the seat across from the French-Canadian and gave her an awkward smile._

"_Um hey..", softly whispered Angelina who rubbed her neck due to the tension in the air._

"_Bonjour, Mme Love", replied Maryse who spoke in a calm and icy cool tone, which sounded distant to Angelina who was so used to the platinum divas usually happy voice._

"_So..how's life going?" asked Angelina who didn't really know what to say._

"_Look, Angelina, you called me out for a reason so just get to the point," snapped Maryse who was getting irritated._

"_Can't two friends just-"started Angelina but was cut of by Maryse who said simply._

"_We're not friends! If I remember correctly you ended our relationship!" shouted Maryse who got up from her seat and was prepared to leave but the other Canadian caught her arm._

"_Please, Maryse! I'm begging you to give me a second chance and maybe we could be friends or possibly more?" pleaded Angelina who had glassy eyes that where threatening to spill tears._

"_Amende! We can be amis but nothing more!" sighed Maryse who didn't like making people cry even if on TV her character was selfish and cocky._

"_But, why can't we be more?" questioned Angelina while wiping her eyes._

"_It's obviously because I'm going out with a wonderful girl who truly loves me," said the platinum blond Canadian._

"_What? Who could be more beautiful then me?" angrily asked Angelina._

"_Do you know Kelly Kelly? You know about 5'5, blond hair, blue eyes, and the smile, voice, and looks of an ange?" replied Maryse who grinned at the thought of her girl. Angelina nodded and thought about the girl Maryse described and remembered that she had seen the girl before and she realized the girl that Maryse was dating was her boss Dixie's niece._

"_You mean Dixie's niece?" answered Angelina who simply frowned._

"_Yeah, and she's better then you any day Angel!" smirked Maryse recognizing Angelina's jealous look._

"_How could she be better then me? She's almost a carbon copy of me but her chest is definitely smaller then mine", said a seething Angelina._

"_Mais__, __elle__n'est pas vous_ _and she let's me be who I am and loves me for it while you on the other hand always tried to make me change as if I'm so doll to you! And news flash Angelina at least my girl has enough class that her boobs are actually __**real!**__" shouted an angered Maryse who stood up and leaving the café and Angelina sitting alone in the booth. _

_-At the Mickie and Melina's-_

"_So how's it going, __mi__querido?"Melina asked Kelly who had come to visit her two best friends._

"_I'm doing fine. Estoy__cansado", sighed Kelly who had been freaked out when she woke up and her girlfriend wasn't there._

"_Where's Maryse?" questioned Mickie._

"_I actually don't know", sighed Kelly with a pout on her face._

"_Oh, did she doing something to upset you?" growled Melina who love Kelly like her own sister._

"_No, it's just I woke up and she wasn't there", frowned Kelly at the memoir of that morning._

"_Well, I think we should go to your hotel room and watch a movie", suggested Mickie who new that Kelly loved to watch movies._

"_Ok, let's go", smiled Kelly while grabbing her room card._

_-At Kelly and Maryse's hotel room-_

"_So, which movie?" pondered Kelly while searching through her large collection of dvds._

"_How about 'The Notebook'?" questioned Mickie knowing it was Kelly's favorite._

"_Yay! Ok!" smiled Kelly who clapped her hands in excitement. After 4 hours of watching movies, throwing popcorn at one another, and constant pillow fights Mickie and Melina decided to go home while Kelly changed into a pink tank top with matching boy shorts climbing into bed. A while after Kelly had slid into bed Maryse entered their room removing her heels and going into the bathroom and putting on some shorts and a shirt._

"_Hey", whispered Maryse in her accented voice into Kelly's ear._

"_Hey back", smiled Kelly who shifted around and placed her head under Maryse's chin while wrapping her arms around the older blonds waist. Kissing the top Kelly's head then leaning down and capturing Kelly's lips into a passionate kiss Maryse adjusted herself and fell into a peaceful sleep with her girlfriend in her arms._

So what do you guys think? I would like to explain that Chapter 2-6 are part of the story that Mickie and Melina discussed in the first chapter. That's it I think ohh and please R & R. Also thank you to those who reviewed! :]


	8. Saw her cheating?

**-Saw her cheating!-**

_-At the Crown's Hotel-_

_Kelly woke up the next morning to find that Maryse had gone out leaving her a note that stated that the French beauty had gone out for one hour and would return promptly promising a proper good morning kiss once she returned. Getting out of bed Kelly took a shower, changed cloths, and then prepared to go to a café with Mickie and Melina. _

_-At the Ribbon Café-_

_Maryse and Angelina sat quietly as they both sipped their coffee while looking around the room to avoid the others gaze while at that moment Kelly, Mickie, and Melina where being seated at a booth across from the two Canadians. _

"_Hey Kelly, isn't that Maryse?" questioned Mickie curiously. Kelly turned her head catching sight of her girlfriend was about to call out to her but was stopped when Melina clamped a hand over her mouth._

"_Shh! Look who she's sitting with", whispered Melina who pointed out the other blond. Cautiously looking up Kelly saw another woman weho looked familiar when she realized that this blond worked for her aunt Dixie on TNA. While at the other booth Angelina finally decided to break the silence with a statement._

"_Maryse, why won't you be with me? I'm beautiful, smart, and not to mention super sexy", stated Angelina._

"_It's because obviously your just to vain and self-centered!" growled Maryse in frustration._

"_What? Look at me! Big chest, luscious lips and a beautiful face!" yelled Angelina in anger and grabbed Maryse's face pulling her into a kiss. Maryse struggled against the other Canadian who kept a tight hold on the older blonds face while forcing their lips together. Kelly who saw the whole had tears in her eyes as both Mickie and Melina glared at the platinum diva with disgust. Finally pulling away Angelina had a satisfied smirk on her face while licking her lips of Maryse's lip gloss. Kelly, Mickie, and Melina stood up walking over to the two blond Canada natives while Kelly who was crying now said._

"_How could you? I thought you loved me!" shouted the Floridian who unconsciously raised her hand sending it across her now ex-girlfriend's face them abruptly dashing out of the café with Mickie tailing her while Melina stayed and told Maryse._

"_You stupid Canadian! See what you did? I knew from the start that you where no good for her! From this day forth I vow that if I see you even near her I'll shreds!" shouted the angry latina who took off to catch up with the her girlfriend and best friend. Maryse sat there as tears rimmed her eyes while holding her stinging cheek._

"_Well now that you guys are over we can go out again", smile Angelina triumphantly._

"_Never again in my life will I go out with you! See what you did? You made the girl I loved leave me!" yelled Maryse who ran out of the café to go to her car and return to the hotel to explain to her girlfriend. _

_-At the hotel-_

_Kelly had returned to the hotel to pack up and stay with Mickie and Melina who had a guest bedroom in their apartment. Maryse arrived 15 minutes later to find that all of Kelly's things where missing and that there was a note on the bed. Walking over to the bed Maryse picked up the note and it read:_

_**Maryse,**_

_**I'm staying with a couple of friends so don't bother looking for me because I obviously now know that you rather be with that blond tramp then me. So this is a good bye until I figure out how I feel.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Kelly 'K2' Blank**_

Rereading the note over and over Maryse cried for hours until she finally fell asleep with only one thought in her mind, "What have I done?"

I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! As I promised I brought in more drama and now I'm planning on possibly bringing in a new character. Please R & R 


	9. Please Don't Leave Me

**-Please Don't Leave Me-**

_-At Maryse's hotel-_

_Maryse had been sitting in her room for 2 weeks doing nothing but crying her eyes out and drinking herself into oblivion thinking of nothing more then her one and only true love, Kelly Blank, the girl who stole her heart and soul. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Maryse stumbled off the bed walking to the door to find none other then her old friend and long time rival Blair Von Locke accompanied by her wife Serena a natural blonde who happened to remind Maryse of Kelly making her burst into tears and crying in her best friends arms._

"_Aww, Ryse what's wrong baby girl?" questioned Blair who hugged Maryse while Serena sat by her side rubbing comforting circles on the Canadians back._

"_K-Kelly thinks I cheated on her because A-Angelina grabbed my face and kissed me!" mumbled Maryse in between her sobbing fit._

"_That blond tramp did what?" shouted Blair who had a very angered expression on her face._

"_Shh..Blair calm down your not helping by yelling", sternly whispered Serena who continued patting Maryse's head before saying, "I think I have a plan that will ensure you get your girl back"._

"_What do you have in mind?" whimpered Maryse._

_-At Kelly' house-_

_Kelly sat on the couch in her den looking out the glass door that lead to her backyard as she thought about all the wonderful times that she and Maryse had fooling around and just enjoying their time together. Suddenly her dog Hazel began yelping to be picked up causing a smile to light the divas face as she bent to pick the Pomeranian up, settling the small bundle of love on her lap. At that moment Kelly remembered why the puppy was named Hazel, and that was because the little dog was named after the color of Maryse's eyes which only made Kelly burst into tears at the slight thought of the French-Canadian who ran away with her heart._

-Flashback-Valentine's Day

"_**Hey, Kel come here for a second", shouted Maryse who sat on the porch swing with a box on her lap.**_

"_**Yeah, what's up" questioned Kelly who walked out of the kitchen and through the glass door to their backyard wiping her hands on her pink apron.**_

"_**Do you remember how you mentioned wanting a dog?" said the smiling Quebec native.**_

"_**Uhm, why is there something going on?" asked Kelly.**_

"_**Here", said Maryse handing Kelly the box and a bouquet of pink and red roses.**_

"_**What is it?" Kelly inquired looking at the moving the box and then opening to reveal an adorable Pomeranian puppy, "Aww, Ryse it's soooo cuteee! Thanks you!" said the Floridian hugging the puppy to her chest.**_

"_**Your welcome, babe", answered Maryse holding Kelly in her arms as the younger blond rested her head on Maryse's shoulder while holding the wriggling pup.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

As her tears slowly vanished Kelly realized that she would never be able to fall out of love with the French diva who everyone thought was arrogant and snobby but under the rough exterior lay a kind-hearted and gentle person. Suddenly the sound of her phone ringing, "Insatiable" alerted her that it was her long time friend Tiffany who had been busying ever since she and Nattie got married and had a beautiful baby to whom Kelly was the godmother.

"_Hey, Tiff", greeted Kelly._

"_Hey, how are you feeling?" said Tiffany's concerned voice._

"_Ok, I guess", sighed the blond diva._

"_It's alright sweety I know it hurts but its best to forget," soothed Tiffany._

"_Yeah, thanks", quietly answered Kelly when out of nowhere a sudden crying appeared._

"_Oh god Mia's crying again. I need to go bye," Tiffany replied before hanging up._

_Kelly sat quietly staring at the wall as she reminisced in her memories with Maryse._

**Authors Note: Haha yes I'm aware that this is the name of a song by Pink but I thought the title would fit. I apologize for the EXTREMELY LONG hiatus but I've been having a lot of work to do. So plz read and review! Thxs!**


	10. I Promised You a Forever

**Author's Note: I know, its been forever since an update but I got distracted by endless hours of work -_- Also not that the song used in my fic is not an actual song but I just made up the lyrics. Well anyways here's the next chapter of Love and Life. Enjoy! :3**

-**I Promised You a Forever-**

_-In Front of Kelly's house-_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Maryse for the billionth, well in Blair's mind, the billionth time.

"Of course I am! Now get your guitar ready!" shouted Blair who was growing agitated by the sudden change in atmosphere. Walking to the front of Kelly's house Blair rang the doorbell and quickly dashed down the steps to avoid being seen by the young blond diva while Maryse positioned herself on the driveway. Kelly who opened the door saw Maryse standing at the center of her driveway and was about to slam the door shut before a familiar melody accompanied by a softly accented voice drifted to her ears.

"_**I know that I've said this more than a million times,**_

_**But did I ever tell you that you make me feel like I could fly?**_

_**My heart beats fast when you get close,**_

_**Making me want to touch the sky,**_

_**I feel like I could just,**_

_**Reach up and pull down heaven,**_

_**Just to see your smile.**_

_**My darling you're so beautiful,**_

_**That you could make,**_

_**The sirens glare with envy,**_

_**Their hypnotic melodies do nothing,**_

_**That your voice can do to me,**_

_**You make me lust,**_

_**You make me want,**_

_**You make me feel like,**_

_**No one ever could.**_

_**My angel,**_

_**You're the one for me,**_

_**So won't you take my hand?**_

_**And let me make you mine.**_

_**Forever,**_

_**Will my heart belong to you,**_

_**Until time and space,**_

_**Comes to,**_

_**The end."**_

Tears began to slowly slide down Kelly's cheek as she listened to Maryse end the song that they had dubbed theirs. Sprinting down the steps, Kelly ran until she landed into Maryse's arms, wrapping her arms around the French-Canadians neck while nuzzling her face against the warmth of Maryse's love. Maryse picked up the Florida native and kissed her passionately on the lips to affirm the forgiveness, love, and comfort that they provided for each other. Humming with happiness, Maryse spun them around and in return received a soft giggle from Kelly who leaned up to plant another kiss on the older divas lips.

"I'm sorry you hurting you, my angel. I promise it will never happen again", murmured Maryse lovingly into the young blonds ear.

"I love you, Ryse", whispered Kelly with a cute smile.

"I love you too, my beautiful angel", replied Maryse with an adoring look.

**Well that concludes this chapter I know it's not a lot but I'm so busy with work and other things. Please R and R :D**


	11. Chapter 11: The Finally

**Author's Note: hehe .' sorry for not updating in such a long time -_-" I've been so busy with work and transferring my office :P anyways here is the final chapter of Love and Life :D Also look forward to an upcoming new one-shot ^.^ Ohh and also this chapter is now back to the present :3**

**~ The Ouellet Manor ~**

"Ryse, would you please stop reading your magazine and come help me out in the kitchen?" grumbled the Florida native as she rushed around the kitchen preparing dinner for the numerous past WWE Divas that would be appearing latter that night. Kelly couldn't help but smile when she looked at the diamond ring that was one her left ring finger and remember the day she became Maryse's wife.

_**Flashback**_

"**Kelly hun, would you please stop pacing?" said Mickie James-Perez (Kelly's best friend and maid of honor) as she tried to fix the ribbon on the back of the young blondes white gown.**

"**Mick, I feel so nervous! What if she I trip and fall during the walk up the aisle? Or even worse..what if my dress rips?" panicked the Floridian as her pacing speed increased, serving to agitate the brunette who was still trying to fix the ribbon.**

"**Kelly-Kelly Blank-soon-to-be-Ouellet, stay still right this instant!" yelled the extremely annoyed but understanding Virginia native who rushed to fix the ribbon as soon as the other diva stopped moving around. After she had finished fixing the accessory she placed her hands comfortingly on the blondes shoulders and looking right into her eyes before saying with a smile, "Kel, I know what it feels like to get married. The anticipation and nervousness can get to you, but remember, this is your special day and no matter what happens you're going to walk up that stage, say your vows, and be married to the love of your life." **

"**Thanks Micks, you always know what to say", smiled the younger diva as she hugged her best friend tightly.**

"**Alright, enough of this mushy stuff! It's time for the ceremony!" giggled the brunette with a grin.**

**-After the ceremony-**

**Kelly sat silently on her love's lap with a huge smile on her face as she happily stared at her left ring finger that know housed a sparkling, 8 carat diamond ring.**

"**Honey, how come you're so quiet?" breathed a softly accented voice into the Floridian's ear as Maryse wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.**

"**I'm just really happy", softly replied Kelly as she slightly turned to nuzzle her cheek against Maryse's neck releasing a content sigh when she felt the warmth that radiated off the Montreal native. Maryse smiled silently as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist while placing a kiss on the blonde Floridians forehead.**

"**We're gonna be together for a long time, huh Ryse?" whispered the content Floridian.**

"**Forever and a day, my love." replied the French-Canadian as she hugged the younger diva closer.**

"**I love you Maryse Ouellet", whispered Kelly, her voice laced with affection.**

"**I love you too Mrs. Kelly Ouellet", replied Maryse with a cheeky grin before tilting the younger blondes head up to place a kiss on her lips.**

_**End Flashback**_

"Honey, I finished grilling the steaks", said Maryse as she entered the kitchen holding a plate neatly stacked with steaks and with a Pomeranian tailing at her feet.

"No Hazel-baby, be a good girl and go play with your toys", smiled Kelly as she talked babyishly to the little dog who in return let out a cute bark before scampering off to go do as she was told.

"Haha that pups still so obedient", giggled Maryse who helped Kelly finish dinner and prepare for the guest to arrive. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and as Maryse and Kelly opened it they were greeted by the Bella twins and Brie's girlfriend the ever-sweet redheaded interviewer, Maria. One by one, Divas of all generation appeared at the door. After the Bellas and Maria were: Melina and her wife Mickie, Angelina Love and her girlfriend Katie Lea (or Winter as she was known as on TNA), Velvet Sky and her wife Brooke Tessmacher, and arriving last was Tara and her girlfriend the peppy Christy Hemme. The party went on with exchanges of gossip, light alcohol, and the divas/knockouts telling stories of their relationships throughout the wrestling world. The night trailed on with happy thoughts, smiles, and the lightness in the air as the women all stayed close to their lovers enjoying the calm tranquility of their reunion.

**Well that is the conclusion to Love and Life ^^ Please R and R :D hope you guys enjoyed it :3 **


End file.
